Welcome to the BUST Club - Episode 1
by MisterMouse
Summary: Sylvester the Cat and Pepe Le Pew are invited by Foghorn Leghorn to a secret club where cartoon guys can live out their wildest muscle play and super strength fantasies... with the help of Pitu Le Pew as well


**Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club**

**Episode One: Welcome to the Gallery**

This series contains copyright characters from a number of different series by a number of different companies and they are all copyright their respective owners. All characters featured are over 18 and are conscenting adults in the events that progress. These stories are not for profit and are only for fun... that being said... on with the fun parts.

In this world of toons. The cartoon characters from any number of shows blink into existance along with their small part of the world as it is created in our world. They act as performers and are aware of their shows as any actor might be. When the shows are cancelled they just hang out and visit around. While their shows or other cartoons are actively being created they work hard... though some eventually do turn to the more pornographic routes on occasion, depending on the creator.

This particular story in the world of toons starts shortly after the recording of a new Sylvester and Tweety cartoon. It was set in their show: The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, and was from short entitled: Good Bird Hunting. In that episode Sylvester got a magic amulet that made him incredibly muscular and super strong. He used his powers to fend off a mountain lion and to capture Tweety, at least until an accident resulted in him losing the amulet and therefore his powers.

The assistant director blew a whistle then the director called out, "Cut! That's a wrap people. We got everything we need. Good episode."

Immediately afterwards everyone on set dropped character and they shook hands congratulating one another on a job well done. Tweety Bird was of to his trailer, as was Granny, Hector the Bulldog, and Pete Puma. Sylvester the cat, however, remained behind on set.

He whistled to himself as he waited and then saw the man of his desire, Pepe le Pew peek his head in from behind one of the light boxes.

"Zat was most excellent, pigeon," said the skunk in his thick French accent, "I really liked zis episode."

The cat walked over to the skunk and embraced him in a hug that pressed their naked chests together. He locked lips before allowing the skunk to say another word.

After the long and passionate kiss, Sylvester looked Pepe in the eyes. He had a sadness hidden there as he spoke back with a lisp, "I really liked it to. You know what my favorite part was?" the cat then took a few steps back and flexed back to his massive buff size once more. He did a few poses to show off his arms, then flexed his abs taught, and finished off bouncing his pecs. He stayed large and held a double bicep pose, "This was my favorite part. I wish I could let out my buff side more often. why can't they just write a cartoon where we're super strong and muscular the whole time?"

Sylvester huffed as he walked off then picked up a massive boulder and crushed it against his powerful chest with his massive arms. He flexed again and the remnants of rock rubble landed at Pepe's feet.

The skunk smiled and flexed up as well, his muscles dwarfing that of the cat. He walked over and the ground shook under his footfalls, "Mais oui, mon petit minou. Zis would be so nice to stay in ze buff forms for more zan a small gag from time to time, no?"

The muscular skunk scooped up the massive Sylvester in his arms and the pair's muscles writhed against each others. They were fighting for space as the toons held each other tight in a hug that could crush boulders. They kissed passionately and were lost in the heat of the moment.

That was when they heard a voice call out to interrupt them, "Maybe I could, I say, maybe I could help you two with that."

The pair immediately released each other and reduced back to their ordinary outward toon appearances. Sylvester cleared his throat and looked away while Pepe faced the interruptor head on but blushing a bit. They both stood quietly before the other toon.

It was Foghorn Leghorn, a tall white rooster with a southern accent, "What's a matta boys? Cat got both ya tongues or just chompin down on the skunk's tongue got both your mouths busier than a centipede at a toe countin' contest?"

Sylvester refused to make eye contact and blushed profusely, "We were uh, just rehearsing a scene for a new cartoon we got the scripts for is all. Nothin' to see here, Foghorn."

"Look at me when I'm talkin to ya, son. Y'all are both about as sharp as a bowlin' ball if ya think I don't know what's goin' on," Chuckled the rooster as he slapped his big belly, "Wasn't hard to hear you to conversatin'. I came over here cause I heard the rocks then I just listened in. Y'all were makin more noise than a couple of skeletons throwin a fit on a tin roof."

"What eez it zat you want?" asked Pepe.

"Pay attention boys. I'm not just talkin' to hear my head roar." said Foghorn Leghorn. He pulled a couple of business cards from out of nowhere and handed them off to Pepe and Sylvester. He shot finger guns at the pair and said, "Y'all want to be able to let loose and getcher buff sides on then head on down to that address and wear some clothes there too. Be sure ta hold on to them cards. Yer gonna' need 'em to get in the first time. Trust me, I say, trust me boys. Yer gonna be happy tha'cha did."

The tall rooster was off with a wink as Sylvester and Pepe looked to one another and then read the cards. The back side had an address in the bad part of downtown but the front side said:

Welcome to the B.U.S.T. Club

"Ze Bust Club?" asked Pepe, "What does zis mean?"

"I dunno," Sylvester shrugged. He then flexed his muscles lightly to show off a little definition, "I also dunno about you but I'm dyin' to find out."

Pepe shared a small flex of his own, "Alright zen l'amour de ma vie. Let us find out what zis is all about."

The pair of toons got cleaned up in Sylvester's trailer since shooting wrapped up. They headed down to the wardrobe department after and each picked an outfit.

Sylvester wore a tank top and some basketball shorts while Pepe put on a black leather jacket and some blue jeans. Both went barefoot and Pepe seemed proud to be bare chested.

Sylvester couldn't resist. He went up to the skunk and hugged him with one arm while the other traced over his chest, "That jacket really suits you, Pepe."

Pepe smiled and resisted the urge to flex any bigger as he kissed his cat, "You don't look half bad yourself, mon petit minou. However, if we focus too much on each other now, we may never get to ze club."

Sylvester resisted flexing up bigger as well then gave a nod, "Right then. Let's go, dear."

He gave Pepe a playful swat on the ass and with that they were off. They took a cab who was all too thrilled to speed off after it dropped them in one of the more dangerous parts of the city. The whole area was run down and dirty. The pair looked to each other a bit concerned as they approached the address. There was a big metal door with a sliding view line part way up. Pepe gave the door a knock and the small door on the bigger one slid open.

A pair of eyes, hidden behind sunglasses gazed down at them. Then a voice with a thick austrian accent spoke, "What do you vant?"

Pepe swallowed hard, "Um yes. We were given zese cards and told by Foghorn Leghorn to come here?"

The pair held up the business cards and showed them to the eye slot. The Austrian voice came back, "Ya. You are in ze right place. Come een."

The door opened with clank and thud. They stepped in and it was slammed shut behind them by none other than Arnold the pitbull. They had both remembered working with him on Tiny toons but had never seen him quite like this.

The white furred pitbull was naked except for a small red speedo but he looked far taller, buffer, and more powerful than he had on that show. He must have stood nine feet tall with muscles on top of muscles on top of even more muscle. However, at their current toon heights their lines of sight were closer aligned with what he was packing in that speedo, and boy was he packing. There was no doubt that he had a massive bait and tackle expertly crammed into a speedo that was just a tad too small. So much so that a bit of neck was showing at the top and the bottom came down over the massive balls nearly too his knees even though he was soft.

"Why don't choo take a picture? Eet will last longer?" said Arnold with a flex that made his biceps go right up to the ten foot tall ceiling with a thud. A bit of rock from the grey-stone ceiling was knocked off and crumpled around his impossible strength, "Oops. I keep forgetting I can bring zis place down with ze few light flexes."

Arnold chuckled a bit as he looked down over his monsterous pecs at the smaller toons. Pepe was busy staring and so Sylvester chimed in, "What is this place? Where do we go? What do we do here?"

"Ya, zis place is da Bust Club. B.U.S.T. Club which stands for Big Underground Strong Toon Club," Arnold smiled, "Zis place is where we toons can go full adult mode and full buff mode without worrying about any cartoon fans seeing or finding out. Eet eez private unt secret for only true muscle toons to let loose. Speaking of, you don't have to hide your junk vit deeze when you ist here."

Arnold reached down and with one fell swoop, reached in the sides of their pants and removed their undergarments. They were specially designed underware, called toon belts, they could wear as toons when totally or partially "naked" and it would conceal their genitals, nipples, and whatever else they needed to hide from public view in their cartoons. Pepe and Sylvester barely had time to react as he was so fast. They looked in awe as they saw that he somehow removed them without ripping them and then handed them back.

Sylvester let out a little mew as he saw Pepe's black nipples and ariola now amongst his sexy white chest fur from the open leather jacket. His own pink nipples were hidden by his tank top but still made small bumps against the material. Pepe shot him a wink before looking to arnold with his toon belt in hand, "Where do we go from ere?"

Arnold pointed to an elevator at the end of a sketchy looking hallway. there were no doors or windows in this building whatsoever, at least none that could be seen from this dimly lit hall. Arnold explained, "Go to ze elevator, hit ze button dat says B9 and then check your toon belts at ze desk. After zat zey will explain more down zere. It isn't safe to talk about ze rest too much by ze door to outside, ya?"

"Okay," said Sylvester. He took pepe by the hand and the pair walked down the long hall to the elevator.

The doors opened as they approched and Arnold gave them a nod and wink to signify it was all okay. They walked in and saw buttons that were marked floors 01 through 20 on one side while there were floors B1 through B10 on the other. Pepe pushed the button for B8 then realized his mistake and hit the button for B9 right after. Arnold had started to play with his nipple in one hand but waved to them with the other as the doors closed and his cock started to enlarge a bit.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure about this," said Sylvester, trying not to spray Pepe as he spoke.

The elevator moved and moved fast to floor B8. the elevator dinged and revealed what looked like an empty warehouse. They only had a moment to look out as the doors closed and the elevator went down one more floor. They walked out and saw what looked to be a fancy spa with gold and black art deco designs all around. There was fancy marble floor tile that felt cool on their bare feet and there were massive massage chairs on either side of the huge room which had 100 foot tall ceilings. They saw a desk not far from them and behind it stood Foghorn Leghorn though not as he had appeared before.

The rooster was a good six and a half feet tall before but now he must have stood ten feet tall if he were an inch. He had massive muscles and a gigantic muscle gut. He wore the cuffs and collar of a dress shirt, along with a red bow tie, but no other clothing aside from a massive speedo that contained a cock's cock which put Arnold's to shame. The desk said "Toon Belt Check" on the front and the pair approched to see their friend. Henry Hawk was sitting on the desk dressed the same but, were he standing, would have stood a mere six feet tall with muscles to rival a god. He kicked his legs playfully as the toons approached.

"Glad you two, I say, Glad you two could make it," smiled Foghorn Leghorn, "I didn't wanna give away too much but I thought I was being as subtle about it as a hand grenade in a barrel of oatmeal."

"Zis place looks fantastique, no?" said Pepe to Sylvester.

"Thith is amazing!" said Sylvester, "We can really flex up as big as we want?"

Foghorn accentuated the actuality of his size when he set his massive package on the desk with a resounding thud that shook the desk and made it creek from the weight, "Flex as big, I say, flex as big as you want and fuck as much as you want."

Henry Hawk began to rub over the massive package with both his hands, "There's just three rules o' dis place. Tell em Foggy."

"Rules?" asked Sylvester.

Foghorn nodded and crossed his massive arms over his massive chest so the muscles fought for room like too many baloons crammed into a tight space, "Now pay attention boys. Y'all we gotta have some rules or we would do more damage than a bull in a china shop. First rule is we can't let the cartoon fans know about this place or who might go here or it could ruin careers. Second rule is you can have sexy times with anyone out want but only if they say it's okay. No raping no matter what happens. Third rule is no letting loose all the way outside the art gallery. You boys understand all that?"

They found it a little hard to focus with the massive cock cock growing on the desk before them and leaking more precum than most people could cum in a whole year. Henry smiled as he saw them jealous of the massive member.

Sylvester and Pepe nodded but Pepe spoke for both as he said, "We understand Foghorn. What is the art gallery though?"

Foghorn nodded, "I'll have, I say, I'll have my man show you as it's better to show than try and explain. Now bring up your toon belts and we'll get y'all sorted out, boys."

The Rooster rang a small bell on the desk twice then waited with a devious grin. The smaller pair walked up to the desk to present their toon belts when there came a thundering thoom thoom thoom of massive foot falls that shook the ground beneath them. Out from the blinds behind the desk came a massive ten foot tall toon dressed the same as Henry and Foghorn.

It was the all too familiar face of Pepe's fourth cousin: Pitu le Pew. His footfalls stopped short of the pair as he lifted up the hair draped over his eyes and peered down over his massive pectorals. Hearts popped from his eyes as he got a better look at the newcomers. He clasped his hands together in glee as his cock throbbed a little bigger, really straining that speedo. He spoke with the same French accent as Pepe when he addressed them, "Ah cousin and sacre bleu... the ever delicious Sylvester. How good eet eez to see you both 'ere. I am so happy zat I get to show you to ze galerie d'art. Come come. I show you ze best time you ever had, mon petits."

He turned away with his big fluffy tail practically wagging then waved for them to follow him in. His heavy foot falls still shook the ground. Both Pepe and Sylvester adjusted themselves after exposure to so many buff toons and in anticipation of what was to cum. Even at their normal toon sizes they still had quite the respectable packages and neither one's outfits did a good job of hiding their boners. Walking was a little awkward as they went through a hallway to a room filled with giant paintings that were flush with the ground. the gallery seemed to go on for miles.

The paitings all had golden frames around them and each one must have been 15 feet tall and 10 feet across. The picture frames all had lights on them, some lights were red and others were green. There were a variety of paintings that ranged from mountain ranges, to tropical islands, city scapes, japanese bath houses, spas, beaches, forests, small towns, gyms, subdivisions, arctic tundra, space ships, and even alien worlds.

"What is this place, Pitu? I mean I know it's an art gallery but why come here?" asked Sylvester.

"Eet eez simple my pin cushion of love," said Pitu, "We come ere to get off. You see we use ze, how you say, cartoon physics to jump into a painting. Zey are leftover sets from old cartoon shows and comics no longer in use. We hop in, we do whatever we want to whatever we want in zose worlds and zen we come back ere where we can go about with ze releif. If ze light is green we can go right een. If ze light is red zen someone eez already zere instead."

They looked to a jungle painting with a red light as they heard the sound of a mousey voice crying out like Tarzan. They saw Sneezer swing into view only he wasn't like the Sneezer they knew. He wasn't the mere few inches tall as he had been on tiny toons but rather stood a good five feet tall and wore nothing but a brown loin cloth. The loin cloth however, had been ripped to tatters as his massive cock had already ripped it's way free to leave his gargantuan balls swinging in the breeze.

He let go of the vine and hit the ground with a thud that knocked over the nearby trees and cratered a few feet down from his impact. The massively muscled barefoot mouse ripped trees from the ground then tossed them around and swung them like they were weightless to him. He flexed bigger and bigger till he stood at least seven feet in height and almost as much in width. Not to be out done, his super thick cock just as long as he was tall and it spurt precum like a fire hose. He walked over to a particularly massive rock outcropping and with a swing of his mighty cock he knocked that rock to rubble.

The ground began to tremble at his flexing toes and the formerly diminuitive mouse grabbed hold of his throbbing cock. He started to stroke it furiously for all he was worth and the rumbling only intensified. He only said a very few moaning sounds as the end approached, "Ah... Ahhhhhh... AAAAaaaahhhh... AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Then it happened.

SPOOOOOOGE!

His cock erupted with a tidalwave of cum at tremendous speed. The cum blasted through the forest and washed away everything in his path with millions of gallons of cum. Pitu, Sylvester, and Pepe watched the spectacle as the mouse fired for what must have been ten minutes straight. When he was done the entire landscape had been washed away and painted with his white seed for miles and miles.

"Phrew," said Sneezer as he tore the last tatters of his loin cloth away from himself, "I really needed that... Well. I think I'm gonna go fuck that mountain over there."

With that the gray mouse jumped into the air, launching like the Incredible Hulk till he was over the horizon.

Sylvester and Pepe had to pick their jaws up off the floor but once they did, Pitu chuckled, "So... which painting would you care to go into first?"


End file.
